<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Sweet Waterfall by tide_ms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005866">Into The Sweet Waterfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms'>tide_ms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>fromis_9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fade to Black, Getting Together, Intimacy, Ritual Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:19:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/1047.html?thread=49431#cmt49431">Any fandom - Witchy ritual sex</a> from scarygirlynight 2020 meme!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Gyuri &amp; Park Jiwon, Jang Gyuri/Roh Jisun, Park Jiwon &amp; Roh Jisun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 - Girls' Halloween</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Sweet Waterfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was thinking which fandom/otp I want to write and then gyuri/jisun hit me like a hurricane. ;o; it was fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Gyuri anticipates the Vow ceremony with an eager heart. Most witches do, it's the night when witches share intimacy and pleasure with one another to replenish and reinforce the protection spells that were cast on the supernatural world.</p><p>It'll be only her second time attending the ceremony at Wish estate. Any witch can offer to do the ritual, Gyuri won't, though. Protection spells require proper skills in witchcraft, Gyuri's skills are... well, she's getting there, she thinks.</p><p>Witches can ask any witch to join them in the ritual, and Jisun, Jiwon's best friend, asks <em>her</em>.</p><p>Gyuri is shocked, then blushing. She sputters, "what?"</p><p>"You don't have to say yes, of course," Jisun says, the corners of her mouth twitch in a smile that's too formal. "I have prepared a list for this matter, so there won't be any hard feelings or issue or anything."</p><p>Gyuri realizes she's gaping at her, so she quickly shuts her mouth before those passing by the sweet waterfall notice. "Oh. I..."</p><p>
  <em>...would love to help.</em>
</p><p>Gyuri can easily decline her request. She doesn't even have to come up with any excuse, and from what she knows about Jisun, mostly through Jiwon, she isn't the type to hold grudges or even care about what people think of her.</p><p>But what she knows about Jisun is exactly why she wants to do it.</p><p>Jisun is good at witchcraft, very competent and very brave in exploring magic that Gyuri doesn't miss a chance to watch her whenever their paths cross.</p><p>Besides, a witch choosing her for such a delicate and important matter tells of a certain amount of trust and maybe attraction. <em>Big maybe? She'll need to ask Saerom.</em></p><p><br/>Jisun is looking at her with patience.</p><p>Gyuri nods all of a sudden, fully aware of her pounding heart.</p><p>Jisun smiles. It's brief, but entirely happy.</p><p><br/>(Saerom and Hayoung talk at length to analyze why Jisun picked her when they barely know each other, and reach one important question. <em>What was your spot on her list?</em></p><p>That question keeps Gyuri up that night. But so do Jisun's lovely brown hair and Jisun's sharp gaze and Jisun's blue dre--)</p><p> </p><p>Gyuri visits Wish estate whenever her college and part-time job schedule allows, but with the Vow ceremony approaching, she comes here every day to strengthen her senses' perception of magic as witches use magic only when necessary outside the supernatural world.</p><p>She stays mostly at the forest, near the sweet waterfall.</p><p>Jisun comes to her again, when it's nearly sunset.</p><p>"Are you busy?" She asks calmly.</p><p>Gyuri smiles. She does so causally, then awkwardly because she remembers the ceremony. "No, what's up?"</p><p>Jisun smiles back. It's soft, yet ultimately made of politeness.</p><p>"Would you like us to get familiar with each other before the ceremony?" She asks, unflinching.</p><p>And out of nervousness brought by thoughts of them kissing and touching and doing <em>it,</em> Gyuri blurts out. "How are you so calm about this?"</p><p>With panic, Gyuri realizes that that's her own worry, one of the reasons why she hasn't offered to do the ritual. She can't do it with her friends, and she's too shy to ask a stranger.</p><p>Smile disappears from Jisun's face, replaced by a bright red on her cheeks and uncertainty in her eyes. "I--I apologize, I didn't mean to come on too strong."</p><p>Gyuri scolds herself for not being tactful and composed about this.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, you weren't," Gyuri says, nearing her. "I--I was just wondering about your feelings about the--the whole... um, thing. And me--us, us and the thing. I've never... participated in any... intimate ritual before, let alone one as important as The Vow." She's hopeful that her true feelings are evident, though not her embarrassing lack of experience. "You?"</p><p>Jisun gazes at her with unreadable eyes.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do it?" Jisun asks. "I should have sent a call instead of asking in person, maybe you felt pressured or embarrassed to dec--"</p><p>"Stop, please," Gyuri says, then opens her arms, heart hammering in her chest. "I'm sure, don't worry."</p><p>Jisun looks at her then her arms with confusion, Gyuri slowly steps forward and hugs her.</p><p>"I'm honored you picked me. I don't know what you meant by getting familiar, though. Is it something like this?"</p><p>Gyuri keeps her hug loose, her arms faintly touching Jisun's shoulders and her senses guarded. The last part is hard; Jisun smells nice. Really nice.</p><p>Then Jisun hesitantly holds her, and brings her closer. She presses her face to her shoulder and murmurs, "I've never done any intimate ritual before, either."</p><p>Gyuri hugs her tightly.<br/> </p><p>(Gyuri can't stop smiling, and Jiwon can't stop smiling because she's super happy her friends will be having sex. Sort of, Gyuri isn't really focusing on what she's telling Saerom and Hayoung. She's too preoccupied with how long she and Jisun stayed hugging. Holding each other. Feeling each other, chastely so.)</p><p> </p><p><br/>With two days left, Jisun's beauty challenges her focus, but she speaks well as they talk about the ceremony.</p><p>"How many witches do you think will do it this year?"</p><p>They've been sitting on the blanket Gyuri'd laid earlier; close, their warmth is one and nice, they've been accompanied by the birds and the small animals of the forest. If anyone walks nearby, she'll make sure that her presence goes unnoticed. </p><p>Jisun looks to be considering it. "There are nine spells in total, but each of them requires so much energy to be properly strengthened, and with how less demanding life has been for witches lately, I'd say around... seven."</p><p>Gyuri thinks about it, then her thoughts veer into another direction. "Do you think it'd be embarrassing?"</p><p>Jisun blushes. "I hope it wouldn't. Do you?"</p><p>"Uh, I want to say no, but I keep thinking about failing to pleasure--" Gyuri's thoughts unhelpfully halt as she panics. "I mean... I..."</p><p>Jisun chuckles.</p><p>Gyuri pretends nothing happened. "So where was I on your list?"</p><p>"I had a feeling you'd ask me about that," Jisun says, grinning.</p><p>Gyuri scoffs. "Impossible, I got curious just now."</p><p>"Hm, I don't believe that at all."</p><p>Gyuri almost groans weakly as Jisun chants a spell. Words appear in front of them, floating and glowing in gold. All the names but Gyuri's are smudged.</p><p>"You've had twenty candidates?! I was eighteen?!"</p><p>"There are many lovely witches here, and that was only the first draft," Jisun explains as though it isn't a big deal.</p><p>Maybe it isn't, it is a formal deal.</p><p>Jisun waves her hand. The floating list changes several times, and Gyuri's spot keeps going up until it hits one and stays there. The number of candidates decreases throughout and by the final version, there're only eleven names.</p><p>Gyuri looks at her, puzzled.</p><p>"You stayed with Jiwon for two days when she accidently cast a shapeshifting spell on herself last month. I found that to be very attractive."</p><p>"Helping Jiwonnie?"</p><p>"Yes," Jisun answers without a pause.</p><p>
  <em>Well, Jiwon did turn herself into a small bunny in an apartments building where pets and familiars are allowed. Gyuri kept her with her all the time.</em>
</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Jisun peers at her in silence, then makes the floating list disappears. She nears and kisses her with extreme caution.</p><p>Gyuri is stormed by feelings of intrigue and desire, and they clash with the beeping in her mind reminding her that she'll be doing a very important and serious ritual.</p><p>Gyuri kisses back eagerly, nonetheless, eyelids fluttering closed.</p><p>Jisun welcomes that eagerness by deepening the next kiss, and the next.</p><p>Gyuri finds her boldness quickly. She leans in, winds her arm around Jisun to hug her closer. Her pulse rate soars, heat churns deliciously in her stomach when Jisun cups her cheeks.</p><p><br/>(Gyuri doesn't meet up with her friends that night. She can't stop thinking about Jisun, about the way she unintentionally pressed forward and Jisun let her in until they were lying and she was on top of her.</p><p>They didn't do anything beyond kissing, but they did <em>that</em> to their hearts' content.)</p><p><br/>The next day, Gyuri and Jisun talk little before the good kind of tension overflows between them.</p><p>Gyuri loses most of her focus to the softness and sweetness of Jisun's kisses, to the mellowness of her body and breasts under hers, but she fixes the remaining of it on being slow, gentle.</p><p>She thinks about touching Jisun, she wants to, her hand itches from where it's resting beside Jisun's arm. She breaks their kiss when that desire distracts her.</p><p>Jisun's eyes are instantly on hers, searching. Gyuri sees that calmness in them that she's noticed about Jisun, and it encourages her.</p><p>"Can I touch you?"</p><p>"You're supposed to," Jisun replies and immediately averts her gaze, a frown paints her features.</p><p>Gyuri's brows furrow, she eases off of her slightly. "Jisun?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I think I'm nervous--I <em>don't</em> get nervous."</p><p>Gyuri almost blabbers incomprehensible reassurances, her heart swelling with relief and maybe affection for the younger woman, but instead, she says, "that's okay, we can be nervous together. Any embarrassment will feel way less annoying then," and grins. That actually gets her a laughter of joy from Jisun.</p><p><br/>(At Wish garden, the witches gather, clad in their witch's cloaks. A dress-like garment, velvety and pretty.</p><p>Jiwon stares at Gyuri with serious eyes, standing with folded arms, and speaks with a warning in her voice while her witch's cloak looks double her size.</p><p>"You're going to treat her well, right?"</p><p>Gyuri is surprisingly not surprised.</p><p>Jiwon adding, "I'll be watching you!" to affirm her warning then flailing in panic upon realizing its double meaning also doesn't surprise Gyuri.</p><p>Hayoung comforting Jiwon does, though. She's awkward, but she is making a move. <em>Finally</em>.</p><p>Saerom shakes her head at them. "How are you feeling?" Her friend asks her, smiling with elation.</p><p>Gyuri groans, slumping her shoulders. "A really weird mixture of nervous and excited."</p><p>Saerom pats her on the back in sympathy.)</p><p> </p><p>The Vow ritual takes many places across the estate, the witches doing it head for their desired spots, and their partners will join them when the night turns serene and warm and brimming with magic.</p><p>Gyuri finds that Jisun has chosen the spot by the sweet waterfall, and that brings an unfaltering smile to her face. It's wonderfully prepared; a comfortable blanket draped on the soft ground, with wine placed neatly close. They'll have a long night.</p><p><br/>There are orbs of light hanging from the trees, there's laughter and giggles in the distance, there's the friendly company of their fellow witches, distant and near and all around.</p><p>Gyuri strangely feels able to push all of that to the background and focus only on Jisun. (And not gaping at her and her beauty and her smile.</p><p>"Jiwon made me promise her I'd take care of you," Jisun says.</p><p>Gyuri laughs, ease trickling in because Jiwon still manages to surprise her.</p><p>"She made me do the same thing, sort of."</p><p>Jisun's smile widens, it turns softer. It feels more now.</p><p>She outstretches her hand in invitation, and when Gyuri takes it, eagerness and nervousness kick in simultaneously within her, she says, "I hope you don't mind that I chose this spot."</p><p>"I don't--I mean, I like that you did! Where do you spend your time here, anyway? I rarely see you outside practice gatherings."</p><p>
  <em>She sounds like she's freaking out, didn't she?</em>
</p><p>Jisun chuckles.</p><p><br/>When they sit, wine gets poured into a chalice, and Gyuri realizes that Jisun is wearing nothing underneath her cloak, and she's still nervous, even if she doesn't show it.</p><p>Gyuri stares in awe, thoughts too scrambled by the quick thrum of her pulse and the heat of her feelings. "You're so beautiful," she blurts out.</p><p>But that's okay because Jisun seems to like what she's said.</p><p>She fetches the chalice and sips from it, eyes locked on Gyuri's. She offers it to her, and Gyuri almost gulps all of it down.</p><p>"You haven't asked me why," Jisun says softly. "Usually, it's the more experienced and older witches doing the ritual."</p><p>"Do you want to tell me?"</p><p>Gyuri turns attentive, encouraging Jisun who feels unsure with a smile.</p><p>"Here. Around witches and fairies and goblins and... everyone, I fit in. I can't even imagine not having a place to use magic and just... be me. Feel safe, and... belonging." Jisun looks away suddenly, a glimpse of a smile on her lips. "I probably sound selfish."</p><p>Gyuri reassures her immediately, nearing her. "No, definitely not selfish. Or at least, that's not a bad reason at all." She gets the need to make Jisun feel better, so she reaches to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Selfishness isn't always bad, anyway," she mumbles honestly. </p><p>Jisun nods, seemingly finding relief in her reaction.</p><p>Gyuri is happy with that. She leans in all of a sudden and kisses her on the cheek.</p><p>Jisun gasps faintly, resting a hand on her knee.</p><p>Gyuri kisses her again, takes her time and enjoys it. She nuzzles at her skin and hair as sensuality seems to fill the air around them, warmly, nicely. "I promise I'll treat you well, Jisun. I'll take good care of you--"</p><p>Jisun faces her and takes her lips with her own passionately.</p><p>Gyuri shudders but eagerly surrenders to her; Jisun moves to straddle her, she's unwilling to end their kisses. She's hot, the slits of her cloak parting to reveal her bare thighs.</p><p>Gyuri gasps and trembles when she accidently touches her thigh.</p><p>She immediately removes her hand, but Jisun gently brings it back.</p><p>At that moment, something like moans sounds from afar, loud and genuine.</p><p>That offers them a moment to pause and breath; they laugh. They're nervous, but laughing, nonetheless.</p><p>Jisun rests her forehead on Gyuri's. Gyuri hesitantly hugs her.</p><p>"It feels nice already," Jisun whispers.</p><p>Gyuri pecks her lips. "I want to make it feel even more nice."</p><p>Jisun's breaths hitch. Gyuri soothes her with more kisses, on her jaw and cheek, with pressing her hands onto her back properly.</p><p> </p><p>When she's composed, Jisun reaches for the cloak's knot, and upon meeting her eyes, she unravels it.</p><p>Her movement is slow as she removes the cloak, her hands shake slightly, but she is observing her with care. Her skin takes a brighter shade of of pink when she reaches to remove her own cloak.</p><p>The garment gracefully falls down her body, raising awe in Gyuri's heart and pleasant heat in her body.</p><p>Gyuri carefully touches her back.</p><p>"When you have time, I'll show you my favorite places here, if you want to--"</p><p>"I want to!" Gyuri is past the point of getting embarrassed, she just smiles at Jisun like a fool. "I do."</p><p>Jisun gets shy and pushes at her shoulder.</p><p>"It's a date." Jisun starts lifting up her blouse.</p><p>Gyuri's happiness skyrockets, she dives in and kisses Jisun the moment she can.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>